Tasslehoff's Adventure Part 2
by Tasslehoff Burfoot Writer
Summary: This story continues Tasslehoff's fight to vanquish Takhisis once more. Please Read and REview


Part 2 Tasslehoff Burrfoot rode on through the rest of the night with his friends . They stopped in the morning and made camp on the shores of Pax Tharkas. The sun was not far up into the sky, and the water was just a touch above freezing. Tas awoke to the sound Caramon grumbling in his sleep. "Look, damn it! I told you that we need to get to sleep so I can by a pig!" , mumbled Caramon. Tas was trying to keep from laughing out loud.  
  
Tas decided it was his duty to wake up the group for breakfast. "Rise and shine, you all!" , Tasslehoff said cheerily. Everyone got up looking very bleery. "The suns up, so let's get going!" , said the kender. Tanis yawned. "Why does he do it?" , thought Tanis. "Why?" .  
  
After evryone was dressed, and had a normal breakfast, to Caramon's disappointmant, everyone started deciding what to do. "I think we should sail accross to the side of Schallsea." , stated Tas firmly, absorbed in his map. "Then we can go to Lemish." . Everyone looked at the kender in suprise. Tasslehoff Burrfoot usually never was part of these conversations. "By Paladine, he's right!" , said Goldmoon in amazement. "Yes, we will go to Lemish, and then to.....Neraka. , Said Riverwind with a shudder. "Then it's settled." , said Tanis, rolling up a map. "Now, where do we get a boat?"  
  
The group traveled to a little fishing village called Jiff. They hired a fisherman to take them to the shore in his clipper for thirty-two gold peices. The first two days were uneventful. And for once, Caramon was truly relaxing. He would just sit out and bask in the suns light watching the waves go by, and nap. Tika was truly feeling happy.  
  
Tasslehoff was sitting in the Crow's Nest with a sailor looking through a spyglass. After a while, the kender climbed down the Crow's Nest, taking a few of the sailor's belongings with him. But on the fifth night, they had what they thought to be a wonderful banquet.  
  
The food was perfect, even to Caramon's standards. "The roasted turkey was delicious!" , sighed Caramon rubbing his stomach. He had eaten voraciously all through the meal. Tasslehoff had what he considered a good sized meal for a kender, and his pouches were also having a good meal of other belongings that did not belong to Tasslehoff.  
  
"So said the captain, you are the famed heroes of the lance?" , the captain asked drunkly.  
  
"Why yes." , said the kender, ignoring the sharp looks from Tanis.  
  
"Well guess what we are, the crew and I." , the captain said in an alarmingly sober voice.  
  
"What?" asked Tas in a very tiny whisper, his hand on his sword.  
  
The captain did not answer right away. He just looked at them with two evil green eyes. A mouse scurried across the floor. The corner of Tanis's mouth twitched. Tas had silently unsheathed his sword and had it poised in his hand.  
  
The captain let out a laugh. An evil laugh that reminded the group of Raistlin in a very scary way. He stood up and drew out a draconian's sword. It was a very ugly weapon. It could not only stab a man and be done with it, it had a barb at the end to rip out human hearts. Caramon had seen it in battle. It had served it's purpose too well, too dutifully. Draconians had no honor. They would pay for that mistake.  
  
The captain's eyes narrowed until they were two green slits. "You know who we are." , he said mockingly. His body started glowing green, followed by the rest of the crew, until they had turned into full fledged draconians armed to the teeth. "No!" , roared Caramon. "You inscolent bastards! Die! Wait, Tas. No!" Tas had lunged forward at the captain draconian.  
  
Time seemed to slow down for Tasslehoff Burrfoot as he  
headed straight for the captain with his sword pointed ahead of him.  
He saw in slow-motion as the green blood spurted from inside to all  
over the kender's face. Then suddenly time resumed it's original  
course. Apparently everyone had their weapons ready.  
  
Caramon was fighting off three at a time with his sword.  
Tika had just broken the neck of a draclonian by impailing the tip of  
her shield into it's neck. Tasslehoff pulled his sword out of the  
draconian before it turned to stone when he saw a clawed fist punch  
him in the gut, sending him flying across the room where he slammed  
into a wall and remembered no more.  
  
Queen Takhisis walked the corriders in her palace, fuming.  
One would think after almost spending an eternity in the Abyss, and  
being able to escape and create a seceret palace among the gods. But  
she was angry.How could just a few people defeat an entire army of  
draconians in a single night? She already knew the answer. But this  
time, she would defeat them.  
  
Tasslehoff Burrfoot woke to the feeling of pain. Yes,  
plain, simple, pain. The kender felt like his gut was getting hit with  
a dwarven hammer. Tasslehoff looked at the things he had collected on  
the ship. After a few moments Tasslehoff was able to get up and go to  
breakfast.  
  
Breakfast had been a cheerless one. Tas soon learned that  
they had set the boat on fire and escaped in a life boat leaving the  
draconians to roast. "Wow....." , was all Tas could say. "How far are  
we from Lemish?" , asked the kender.  
  
"We don't know." , mumbled Tanis. They tried to walk north where  
they encountered countless numbers of ogres. The party was walking  
past an old ruin of an evil temple when Tasslehoff ordered everyone to  
be quiet. He just shook his head and said "Never mind." But he was  
right for a huge party of ogres jumped out and put their spears to  
everyone's throat. "We are the Kloxnin tribe and we serve the goddess  
Takhisis" said an ogre in crude common. The party could only look in  
horror as the leader withdrew an ugly looking sword that looked like  
it could pierce dragon scales. "Now, who wants to go first." 


End file.
